


See You Again | Tadashi Hamada x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Baby, F/M, He's gonna wanna bone girls soon, He's not alive in this, Hiro's so immature, Just you wait - Freeform, You'll see him one day, but that's okay, he's a dork, photo album, really - Freeform, there's a lot, unfortunately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Again | Tadashi Hamada x Reader |

You and Hiro sat side by side in Tadashi's bed, looking through one of the multiple photo albums he had. The man was many things, and nostalgic was one of those things. So he filled up many photo albums, most completed within a year.

Right now you and Hiro were on the first one he'd made when you and Tadashi first got together when you started attending SFIT. You both smiled at the pictures of Tadashi in his first year. He was so cute! He had a couple of pimples and he hadn't quite grown up into the man you'd fallen in love with yet. Physically, anyway. The rest of him had always been the same, and you were grateful.

You chuckled softly as you remembered when you first met. Hiro looked up at you, but you just shook your head and ruffled his already messy black hair.

**_It's been a long day without you, my friend._ **

_ He rushed into the classroom, late. He'd overslept after saving Hiro, again, from thugs at a bot fight. Which was just fan-fucking-tastic, because it was also the first day of school. _

_ He quickly slid into the only available chair, looking to the ceiling and thanking whatever grand deity that existed that the teacher was also late. He looked next to him to see a girl with (Hair Color) hair and (Eye Color) eyes filled with mirth. She held her hand out. _

_ "Hi." _

_ He shook it with a smile, "Hi. My name is Tadashi Hamada." _

_ "(First Name) (Last Name). Professor Callaghan had to go to his car to grab something." _

_ "That's good. That's really, really good. Wouldn't want to make a bad first impression, huh?" _

_ You chuckled, "Well, it could have been bad to him, but you seem pretty cool to me." _

_ He smiled at you and soon Callaghan came back to start the class, but by the end of the lecture you two had a coffee date for the next morning. _

**_And_ _I'll tell you all about it when I see you again._ **

Hiro went ahead and opened up the next album, laughing at the very first picture. It was the second it became the New Year, and Honey Lemon quickly snapped a picture of you and Tadashi kissing at the countdown, just like she had for each mistletoe on Christmas, which were in the previous album.

His kisses were so tender and so passionate, from the very first to the very last. They always lit you on fire (though some did some very _naughty_ things to you) and you thoroughly enjoyed every single one of them, including the ones he'd give you when you were mad at him.

**_We've come a long way from where we began._ **

_"Stop." You said curtly._

_"Stop what?" Tadashi asked as he continued to hound your cheeks with kisses._

_You rolled your eyes and slammed down your pencil. You'd been mapping out your robotics project, but with a certain Hamada attacking your cheeks, you weren't getting anything done at all. You were already pissed at him for standing you up at lunch, and this wasn't helping his case in the slightest._

_"Hamada, I am working right now. Get the hell out of my lab."_

_"Baby, come on. I said I was sorry about lunch!"_

_"And your apology doesn't bring me back the hour I wasted by myself. You didn't even call or text me!"_

_He sighed and turned you around in your lab chair, placing his hands on your hips. And even though you moved your head to the side and back away from him, he still managed to capture your lips with his own._

_And, as per usual, you just melted into the damn thing. He smirked against your lips before pushing his tongue through your lips and kissing you even more deeply, and the only reason he pulled away was for air._

_He cupped one of your cheeks and pecked your lips again, looking into your eyes._

_"I'm very sorry I never made it to lunch today. I should have called you, but it just never hit me to. Hiro doesn't feel good today and I didn't want Aunt Cass to have to worry over him until the shop closed up for the night. You know how that knucklehead is when he's sick."_

_You looked at him for a moment before hitting his arms, "Why didn't you say so in the first fucking place?! Now I look like a total diva and a bitch because I complained about you not coming for lunch with me while you were selflessly taking care of your younger brother! What the fuck, Hamada?"_

_He took your wrists in his hands and kissed you again until he felt all the anger dissappear from your body. He pulled away and left gentle kisses along your face, jaw, and neck._

_"Tell you what. Why don't I take you out to dinner, dessert, and then we go to your apartment for some more dessert?"_

_"Only if you strip for me."_

_Tadashi facepalmed, "Is this the only way I'll be forgiven?"_

_"Yes." You said definitely._

_He sighed, "Fiiiine."_

_"Yay!" You shouted, wrapping your arms around his neck._

**_Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_.**

Though Hiro wasn't laughing at the kiss, but rather the silly faces he and Fred were making in the background. You giggled and playfully flicked his nose, which brought on a brief pout before a smile.

You loved seeing the teen smile. Not only was it rather rare, especially during this past year, but it was oh so adorable.

You hugged him tightly, "I love you, Hiro."

He smiled back with a light blush, "I love you too, (Name)."

"I'm no Tadashi, but I promise to take care of you as best as I can."

He shook his head, "I'm not the one you need to worry over."

You chuckled, "Of course you are! You're not the only one, but you definitely need it."

He grinned sheepishly and turned the page of the album on his lap. It was on Tadashi's birthday, and it was two years before his untimely demise. Go Go's hair had blonde streaks instead of purple, Honey Lemon's hair was only medium length, and Tadashi had just started going to the gym regularly a few months prior.

**_When I see you again._ **

_The gang was all yawning as you headed to the man's lab. But you just ignored them and your smile was bright the entire way there. You all looked through the window to find that yes, Tadashi was still awake even though he shouldn't have been. You all rolled your eyes and you opened up the door._

_He looked over at you all, confused immediately. You merely smiled and kissed his cheek._

_"What're you guys doing here?" He yawned and checked the time, "Usually you don't come until eight."_

_"Special occasions are a good excuse to come in early."_

_"What-"_

_"It's your birthday, Tadashi!' You shouted._

_He blinked a few times, "It's… Already?"_

_"Same time as last year, idiot." Go Go said, a bit more short tempered than usual._

_You shook your head and kissed his other cheek, "We brought your presents. You are going have to go home today though. Aunt Cass is making your favorite dinner and cake, and Hiro said he's starting to forget what you look like."_

_"Plus, I really think your lady wants to bone."_

_"Fred!" You yelled._

_Go Go hit the school mascot in the back of the head and then grabbed his ear, "We'll be going now."_

_She dragged him out by the ear and the rest of the gang followed. You chuckled and sat on his lap, winding your arms around his neck and smiling at him._

_"Tell you what. Let's go to my place for a well-deserved nap, and you can shower and we'll head to the café later and you can open your presents there."_

_Tadashi wiped his tired face, clearly forgetting you'd left kisses on his cheeks. You giggled at the mess he made and kissed his lips while Honey Lemon took a picture from outside of the lab. She gushed quietly and quickly ran off to print out the photo._

_"Come on, big guy." You said, standing and pulling the man you loved out of his chair. He wrapped his arms around you and hid his face in your neck, clearly ready for sleep._

_"Tired…" He mumbled._

_You giggled and hugged him back, "Well then let's go."_

_He smiled and kissed your cheek, "Best girlfriend... Love you…"_

_"I love you too, Dashi."_

"Everyone looks so different…" Hiro said quietly.

"Yeah… I remember we had to do this in his lab because he just refused to leave. He was so overworked… He didn't even remember it was his birthday."

"He didn't?"

You shook your head, "Nope. Since he was spending nights at the lab, we went in at about six, and sure enough, he was sitting at his desk working. He was very surprised, to say the least."

Hiro shook his head, "He always worked himself way too hard."

"Oh, like you're any better!" You said, nudging his side, "All those hours in the garage and your lab at SFIT… You're just as bad as your brother was."

He ducked his head with a light blush, "Whatever! Anyway, why does he have red marks on his face?"

"My lipstick." You giggled and kissed Hiro's cheek, "And now you have some red marks too."

"Ew, gross!" He shouted, trying to rub the sticky stuff off.

You laughed, "Knucklehead. What's it gonna take for you to realize that girls aren't gross?"

"A miracle." He said dryly, "After the things I've seen you do and the things you put in the bathroom, I'm positive I want to stay single."

You rolled your eyes and could practically hear Tadashi's voice.

_"I give it another year."_

"Well, mister, since I'm so gross, why don't you go ahead and take out the trash?"

"Do I have to?"

"Well, considering it's that time of the month-"

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Ewwwww!" Hiro stood from the bed and closed his eyes tight and held his hands out in front of him.

"How did Tadashi deal with this gross girl stuff?!"

You laughed, "He didn't, really. Just avoided it with work and stuff. But if I ever ran out of pads at the wrong time, he went to the store and bought some for me because that's what good boyfriends do."

"No, that's what totally whipped boyfriends do." He said before going to do as you asked.

You rolled your eyes and you heard Aunt Cass coming up the stairs. You smiled and waved.

She waved back, "Hey sweetie." She sat down at the edge of the bed, kissing the cheek of the tiny human in her arms. The baby giggled and gave a kiss of his own back before looking at you and sucking in his lower lip.

You smiled at the baby, "Hey there, baby boy. Were you good for Aunt Cass?"

"Oh he was an absolute peach. Didn't cry or anything! He missed his mommy though, so we came home."

"Aww. Did you miss mommy?" You asked your son.

He moved his hand out to you, making a noise. You smiled and gently took him from Aunt Cass and held him to your chest, his head resting on your shoulder. You kissed his cheek and ran your fingers through his pitch black hair.

"I love you."

He made more noises and looked up at you with his large brown eyes. You chuckled at rubbed his back before looking at the woman in front of you.

"Thanks for taking him out for a while. Hiro and I haven't been able to bond lately, so this was a nice opportunity to."

"No problem, sweetie. The two people Tadashi was closest to bonding is never a bad thing."

"Hey, you were just as close with Tadashi as Hiro and I. You raised him, I just happened to date him for a few good years. And conceive a baby with him."

She chuckled, "I'm still thinking about going to his grave and lecturing him for getting you pregnant before either of you were out of school."

You laughed and shook your head, "He'll feel you pulling his ear all the way in heaven."

You both laughed a bit before falling into a comfortable silence. She opened the last photo album Tadashi had started and looked through it slowly, savoring each picture of her deceased nephew.

You looked down at your son as his eyelids started to droop. You hummed softly and rubbed his back, his head nuzzling into your neck as he began falling asleep.

Soon Hiro came back upstairs and looked through the pictures with Aunt Cass. You held your baby close as he slept, looking at the pictures with your family. You and Tadashi never even came close to marriage, hell, you'd never even talked about your own place, but as far as anyone was concerned, you were a family, baby or no baby.

Soon Aunt Cass looked at the time and decided to go to bed. She hugged and kissed you all goodnight before heading to her own bedroom. Hiro stood with a yawn and waved goodnight, closing the divider and heading to his own bed.

You smiled softly and looked down at the sleeping infant. He looked so much like his father it was, as Tadashi always said, unbelievable. You kissed his cheek and stood before slowly and carefully placing him in his crib, which was a few feet away from Baymax. The room was slightly rearranged to give your side some more space, and though you did feel guilty, Hiro always shrugged off your apologies and played with his nephew and Baymax, and occasionally Mochi.

You changed into Tadashi's plaid green pajama pants and one of his white shirts once you heard Hiro's god awful snoring. You had no idea how Tadashi slept through all that with ease! Hell, even the baby could!

"Must be hereditary..." You muttered under your breath.

You licked your lips and picked up the picture of Tadashi you kept on the side table. Everyone had learned to accept the loss, and it didn't hurt as much as it did before, but every night you would look at his picture and feel yourself tearing up.

"I miss you, Tadashi." You whispered, "I'll never stop missing you. But I know you're watching over us all, and I know how much it's killing you, no cruel pun intended, that you died and aren't physically here with us. But we feel you in our hearts, and we see you in the baby. He's so little, but I know he'll grow up to be just like you."

You kissed the picture and smiled at his smiling face before setting it down. You picked up the photo album still on your bed and flipped to the last page of it. You'd managed to fill the rest of it up with pictures of the gang, Baymax, Hiro, and Aunt Cass, but most of them were of the baby. But you decided not to fill the last page and instead dedicate it to your late boyfriend.

His picture was of him working on Baymax, his pencil behind his left ear and bags under his eyes. It wasn't his prettiest picture, but it was your favorite picture of him. He was tired, but he could still manage a smile simply because you asked him to. He was in his element, doing what he loved and spending it with the person he loved.

You.

**_So let the light guide your way, yeah._ **

Underneath it had his full name and the year he was born and the year he died. There were a few wet marks, but other than that it was pretty empty.

You reached into your side table for your green pen. It was his favorite color, so it only felt appropriate that you used it for anything involving him.

You smiled and quickly wrote down your note to him.

_Hold every memory as you go._   
_And every road you take, will always lead you home._   
_It's been a long day without you, my friend._   
_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again._   
_We've come a long way from where we began._   
_Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again._

You smiled and gently closed the book, placing it back on the shelf and putting your pen away before standing and moving to your baby's crib. You leaned down and kissed his cheek, and in that moment you knew Tadashi was there with you, looking down at the beautiful baby he never got to meet.

You smiled and moved to your bed, turning off the light and closing your eyes, ready to face another day, because soon enough days would pass and you'd see Tadashi again.

_When I see you again…_


End file.
